


Rocky Start

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 16:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19655080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Rocky Start

The first time you met Dean Winchester you were 19, and he was 24. Just like them, you were raised in the life. You’d heard whispers of them, but you honestly thought that it was a bunch of bullshit. You and Dean fought over everything, and anything. It drove John insane. Said it reminded him of him and Mary at first. Dean felt insulted, and you made a face.

Almost a year after you started tagging along with them, you landed in the hospital. They didn’t know if you’d even make it again. If you did, they weren’t hopeful that you’d be able to walk. When you finally cracked your eyes, the first one you saw was Dean. A very tired looking Dean. Letting out a small groan, you realized there was a tube down your throat, making it that much worse.

Dean’s green eyes slowly opened before he sat up, grinning, to see you awake. John told you later that Dean refused to leave your side for long. Only leaving to shower, and change.

After that, it was the two of you. Nothing needed to be said. You were his, and he was yours. You were already considered part of the ‘family’ business before your accident, but after, you really were part of the family. Going out on hunts wasn’t something you did right away. Between healing, and Dean, you were the one to stay back, and work from the motel room.

You were itching to get back into it nine months after you were released from the hospital. Dean, however, was against the idea. It was the first major fight you’d had since you’d shifted from hunting partners to more. “No.” He shook his head.

“No?” You shot back. “You can’t stop me from hunting, Dean!” The fact that he was trying was pissing you off. “You’re not my father!” As you yelled at him, you were throwing things in your bag, making sure you had what you needed.

Dean’s jaw was set. “God, you’re so fucking stubborn!” He yelled. “I can’t stand to see you hurt again. N-not like that.” You heard the raw emotion in his voice.

Sighing, you walked over and put your arms around his neck. “How about we wait for John, and the three of us can go. I’ll ease back into hunting, but you’ll be happy because there’s less chance of me getting hurt.” You offered. Him having a reason softened you. Him just telling you that you weren’t going pissed you off.

He kissed you gently. “Deal.” He pulled you close, burying his face in your neck. “I can’t lose you, baby.” He admitted.

You closed your eyes. “You won’t.”

* * *

“You mean I’m going to be meeting the famous Sammy?” You teased as you set curled up next to Dean in the front seat of the Impala. The two of you were on your way to Stanford to get his help. John was missing, and it was all hands on deck.

Dean smiled and nodded. “You do. Then you’ll have met all my living relatives.” He smiled at you. You knew the backstory behind Sam, Stanford, and John really was proud of his youngest.

Now, after traveling with the two Winchester men for nearly two years, you’d come face to face with the 3rd. To say you were excited was an understatement. “You think we’ll get along? Or do you think we’ll fight like cats and dogs?” You chuckled, curious.

He put his arm around you and smiled, kissing your cheek. “He’ll love you.”


End file.
